


New Bones in Town

by creeperfaec101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeperfaec101/pseuds/creeperfaec101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-pacifist ending. Monsters are suddenly living among humans, and you find yourself with some new neighbors of a very different kind. A plotless, domestic fic centered mostly around you and the skelebros. Shenanigans ensue.</p><p>//DISCONTINUED?????//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The snow was gently falling outside your window. The landscape draped in a deep blue. Soon enough it would be pitch black. Winter had such a strange feel to it, on one hand it was sort of depressing with it being so dark all the time. However, as a night person you didn’t really mind that much. Looking out from the kitchen window, you could see the Christmas lights you had hung up in the trees on each side of the road to your house. You had decided to do it that way just a few days before, thinking it might make it easier to find the road, and not so scary to walk there in the dark. You took the last few things out of the dishwasher and put them in the cupboard.

The radio was chatting away, one of those debate things that you usually didn’t listen to. Still, it had been a couple days now since the report started coming in, about monsters suddenly appearing. Not monsters like the ones in the movies, that just wants to destroy Tokyo or New York. Monsters who were just like regular people, who just wants to live their life like people do. You had seen some of them while you were out shopping, or getting your mail. They didn’t really bother you much, the same way that most people didn’t bother you. In all honesty, you didn’t get much company or talk to people much at all.

You were about to head upstairs to your computer when you saw someone walking towards your house. You couldn’t really make out who it was in the dark and the snow, so you sat down in your living room instead. Didn’t want to stare at them from the window like a creep. You fidgeted nervously, and was mentally preparing yourself to heard the doorbell. Interactions weren’t really your thing, but you had gotten better at it.  After all, you had to if you were to function in society.

Finally, you heard footsteps on the stairs outside, and the doorbell rang. You walked over to the door, in what you assumed would be a normal pace. Not too fast, not too slow. You peeked out the peep-hole first to check if these were people you’d actually open the door for. There were two skeletons standing in front of your door. One tall, wearing a red scarf and gloves, the other one was short, probably about your own height, and was wearing a blue hoodie. Mr. Tall looked excited, if that was even a thing a skeleton could do, while Shorty McFly was looking calm, but with a constant grin on his face. They looked at each other, and rang the doorbell again, you realized you had just been staring out the hole for a while. You carefully opened the door, just enough to keep your head outside a little bit. The cold immediately started biting your face.

“Hi, how can I help you?” you said carefully, trying to muster up the typical retail worker smile. “Greetings, human!” his voice was so much louder than yours, deep and scratchy, and so unexpected you even jumped a little. “My name is Papyrus, and this is my brother Sans!” he gestured to the shorter skeleton. “Sup?” that was all he said. You looked at them for a second, before finally daring to widen the gap in the door a bit more. You shook their hands and introduced yourself. Papyrus started explaining that they were part of those monsters that had just arrived in town. They had moved in not far from here, and was going around to meet their new neighbors. While he was talking your eyes swept awkwardly from him to Sans, to your cold hands holding the door. You tried your best to seem invested in the story, but your knees were starting to shake.

Eventually there was a pause and you finally spoke up: “Sorry, I’m sort of busy (that was a lie, no you weren’t) and it’s starting to get cold in here (that was true).” Sans was already turning and ready to go, he had probably noticed ages ago that you weren’t really into this whole situation. Papyrus let out a slightly disappointed “oh”. “Well, alright then. I guess we’ll see you around then, right?” he smiled at you. Nodding slightly, you went “yeah sure” and mentally punched yourself for sounding so dismissive. This is why you didn’t have many friends. “Come on, bro,” it was the only other thing Sans said before they left.

As you were closing the door, you caught Papyrus asking Sans why no one seemed interested in talking to them, but you couldn’t quite catch Sans’ reply. This all made you feel bad, surely most humans would be really cautious around beings that were straight out referred to as “monsters”. Your heart ponded, and you did the thing you normally wouldn’t. You opened the door wide again and yelled out for them. “H-hey wait, come back!” the cold made your voice crack and shiver. “Maybe it’s b-better if you come inside? I can make you h-hot chocolate or something.” Having a conversation through a door was never really the way to get to know someone, now was it? They had already reached around the corner of your house, and you weren’t sure if they had heard you, but soon Papyrus came striding back to the door. Sans came a few steps behind him, his short legs couldn’t keep up with his brother’s long steps.

You got them both inside, and you closed the door. Rubbing your arms a bit before you had to stop Papyrus from going further inside. “Take your shoes off first, man,” you pointed at the shoe rack. “I don’t know what monster culture is like, but where I’m from people take their shoes off. You too, Sans,” you stopped and realized he was wearing slippers. In the snow? “Isn’t it cold?” you asked. “Nah, it snow problem,” he winked and his grin seemed to get even wider. It took a few seconds before the pun dawned on you, and you snorted.

Leading them into the kitchen, you told them to make themselves at home, or whatever. “So, what can I get you? I have hot chocolate, some tea of different kinds and several different types of coffee,” you were standing by the cupboard, while they sat down by your kitchen table. Papyrus tapped his gloved hands on the table like and excited kid. “I’d like some hot chocolate!” he exclaimed. “I’m fine with just a coffee,” Sans said. Simple enough. You got three cups, and took them to the coffee machine. It was one of those fancy Dolce Gusto machines (product placement GASP) with the capsules and stuff. Your family had given it to you for Christmas last year and you didn’t actually use it that much.

Two cups of hot chocolate, and one coffee later, you finally sat down at the table too. They thanked for the drinks, and both took a sip. You tried not to stare, but what else were you supposed to do when you wanted to know where the drink would go? They were skeletons. Nothing special really happened, the drinks went into their mouths… And that was all. It didn’t spill out on their spines or anything. You started wondering if you were hallucinating for a second. Sans was looking at you, looking at his brother who was taking a BIG sip out of that hot chocolate. “I thought you said you were busy,” Sans commented. You felt your shoulders raise. “Oh! Well! Y’know..! It was getting a bit cold and…” you just let the sentence trail out and disappear into nothing. Sans could see right through you, you just knew, he was that kind of guy. Assuming that they had visited all the other houses before yours, and everyone had probably been really dismissive. There wasn’t really any point in making up a stupid lie now.

Shrugging a bit, you started explaining: “I don’t really… talk to people that much,” you couldn’t really think of much else to say about it. Not feeling like taking the “it’s not because you’re monsters” route, because saying things like that will always come out wrong no matter. You turned to Papyrus. “I interrupted your story, that was really rude of me... I’m sorry. Would you like to tell it again so I get the full thing?” His face lit up, and he wiped away the stray drop of hot chocolate that was running down his chin. Once again, the great tale of monsters and humans started, and this time you were actually paying attention. Papyrus was actually a really great storyteller, it actually evolved into a dramatization. He got up, and out on the floor, using his whole body to explain even the smallest details. He even brought bones out of thin air, to illustrate things! Now that you were into it, you realized it was quite a story. About the underground, the barrier, the seven human souls, and the young human who had saved them all. When he was done, he did a bow and a “curtain down” gesture. You couldn’t help yourself but to clap at the show.

He sat back down by the table. Everyone had finished their drinks by now and were satisfied, so you put the cups in the dishwasher. As you were doing so, Papyrus made a comment: “This is quite a big house! Do you live here by yourself?” You froze for a second, the question caught you a bit by surprise. “Uh, yeah, I do,” you said hesitantly. The air suddenly felt colder, and you put your arms around yourself. It felt like you needed to say something else, but there wasn’t anything to be said. Sans noticed how awkward and stuffed the situation got. “Maybe, uh, it’s time to go home, bro?” he nudged Papyrus and gave him a look. Papyrus gave him a look back, he knew it was something he did, but didn’t understand what. Still, he seemed less affected by the tension. “Did I say anything wrong?” he straight out asked you. “No, not really. Don’t worry about it,” you said quietly and shifted the weight of your body to your other leg. “But yeah, it’s getting late, I should probably go to bed soon.”

They both got up from the table and walked to the door, you followed them. “It was really nice meeting you!” Papyrus gave you a big, honest smile, but you could still see it in his eyes that he felt sorry for whatever he said. You smiled back at him. “It was nice meeting you too!” you tried your best to not make it sound like the typical fake-hospitality, because you truly meant it. It had been a while since you felt so at home and together with other people as you felt with them just now. After saying goodbye to them, you closed the door and started turning off the lights downstairs. They could probably tell as they walked down your road. Normally you would spend a bit of time on the computer before going to sleep, but you just went straight to bed. Your house wasn’t actually that big, but this night it felt bigger, darker and colder than ever. As you snuggled into your bed, you hoped that things hadn’t become too awkward between you. Truthfully, you really wanted to see them again sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next few days were pretty uneventful. You didn’t really need to leave the house much, except when going to your mailbox. You always took your time, waiting around just a few more minutes than needed, just in case the skeletons happened to walk or drive by. Alas, you never saw them. Today was a particularly cold day, and you hurried back to the house. You made yourself a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows in it, and brought it and the mail upstairs to your office area. Your job allowed you to work from home, something you often did. Working any time of the day you want, and while in your pajamas? Best job ever.

 It could, however, lead to a closed off and unsocial life, especially when combined with anxiety of being the one to hit people up first. Taking the initiative for hang-outs, or just a chat over the phone wasn’t really your thing. That didn’t mean you wouldn’t sometimes get so socially starved that you’d do it anyway. Sometimes you’d just take a trip out to the town just to be in a crowd, going to the café just to look at people, maybe chat with the adorable barista at Starbucks.

You considered your options for a moment, while working. You could maybe go to the grocery store after finishing your work. Stock up on stuff, even though you weren’t in a dire need for anything. Typing some more on your computer, you paused again. Yeah, that actually sounded like a nice idea. At least if you finish up before the store closes. You glanced at the numbers on the screen, still a couple more hours, shouldn’t be a problem.

 Later on you were parking your car in front of the store. There was an average amount of cars there, nothing really out of the ordinary. You did see a couple monsters though, ones that you hadn’t seen in town before, and you felt a bit curious as to how many there actually are in town now. There hadn’t really been any point in writing a shopping list today, you just quickly checked what you had, so you went in with an open mind and a slight craving for something salty. Picking up the most regular things you knew you were low on, bread, milk, not eggs (you had so many eggs, why even). Maybe you could buy some pasta, you thought to yourself. Mac and cheese sounded pretty tempting.

 Just as you turned the corner into the aisle with the pasta, you crashed into someone. “Sans!” you squeaked, quickly adding: “Oh, and Papyrus!” They both looked as surprised to see you as you looked to see them. You noticed Sans was holding onto Papyrus’ arm, like he was dragging him somewhere. “Uh, so... What are you two up to?” you asked, there was nothing else you could think of.

 Sans sighed. “We’ve been here for a while. Papyrus couldn’t decide on what spaghetti he wanted,” he gave a tired look to Papyrus, and then looked back at you, almost pleadingly. Smiling sweetly, you turned your attention to Papyrus.

 “You like pasta? Me too! I have some great recommendations for you!” He lit up, and rather easily slipped his arm out of Sans’ grip, and followed you back to pasta heaven. Sans groaned, and just stood there looking tired and a bit betrayed. He eventually walked over to you and Pap, giving you the stink eye every time you made eye contact. You just smiled and winked at him. He was smiling too, but you weren’t sure if that was just because of his default face.

 After picking out a bunch of pasta for both yourself and Papyrus, you finally moved on. Much thanks to the fact that Sans was now falling asleep onto the shelves. You quickly picked up a bag of chips before you all headed to the check-out, and decided not to question where the skeletons got their money from. It was probably some sort of integrating agreement for monsters.

It had started snowing a lot now. “Do you guys have a car?” you asked as you were heading towards your own. Both of them shook their heads. “Well then… Since you guys live in the same neighborhood as me, I could give you a ride? Then you won’t have to carry all that pasta all the way home in this snowy weather.” They exchanged a look, and then accepted your offer. Papyrus called shotgun, but it didn’t really seem like he had much competition for it with Sans, who was already getting into the backseat.

 Papyrus acted as the GPS, as well as the tour guide. He told you things that you didn’t know, despite having lived here for so many years. You drove past your house on the way, but he didn’t have anything special to say about your house. It wasn’t a very old house, since it was built for you. Continuing down the street for a couple more houses, Papyrus finally pointed ahead. “That’s the one!” It was one of the older, but nicely kept, attached houses. Each house consisted of two homes, theirs was at the very end of a long row of identical houses. You parked on their porch, a bit unsure on whether to get out of the car, or just say bye from there.

 Sans got out of the car as soon as it stopped, gave a small goodbye wave and went inside, obviously without taking any of the pasta or groceries with him. Papyrus sighed, but didn’t look mad, instead he had that aura of brotherly love about him. Suddenly he looked like he remembered something, and turned to you. “Now that I’ve bought all this pasta, you should come visit someday to eat my magnificent spaghetti!”

 You stuttered a bit. “Uh, well, sure! That sounds cool!” your choice of words made Papyrus’ face light up once again, you were unsure of how he even did that, but he was positively beaming towards you.

 “Tomorrow, then?” he asked, and you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. You were secretly hoping he wouldn’t ask you to come stay right now, since it was already late and… “Or even better, right now!” Your eyes searched his face for the “I’m just joking” moment, but there was none.

 “Well... Uhm, I... Err…,” nothing, your brain just went pure white for a while… But then! “But I need to take my groceries back home!” you practically yelled it. Papyrus almost looked a bit hurt. “Don’t worry, tomorrow works perfectly,” you added reassuringly, feeling your face getting warmer. He hesitated for a second, but then decided to accept it. Tomorrow was as good as any other day, fair enough! He got out of the car, and you reminded him not to forget the groceries in the back. When you backed out of their porch, he was standing in the door, waving vigorously after you. While driving home you couldn’t help but feel excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write, mostly because it's nothing but a set-up for the next one. Apologies for the long wait for whomever was actually waiting for more! Thanks to Karovie for being my fanfic pro with the helpful tips and proofreading. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

The vertical, flashing line on your screen was surely mocking you. You had been stuck going back and forth all day, trying to work a little, but also trying on outfits for the dinner. What kind of outfit did you want to wear? You didn’t want to look too formal, you were just going over to eat dinner, nothing special. At the same time, it was sort of a special occasion and you wanted to at least look nice.

Your room was scattered with clothes, and your work wasn’t even close to being done. Letting out a groan, you got up and walked around the room for a bit, trying to clear your head. Let’s not think too much about the dinner, you tried to tell yourself. Overthinking rarely does anyone any good, ever. You picked up the clothes on your bed, folded them back up and put them into the closet again.

“I’ll get back to you when I’m done working, and I’ve taken a shower,” you huffed, as if talking to a bunch of unruly children.

It took you about two more hours, with a lot of distractions in between, to get almost finished. Usually you did it all at once to get it over with, but you were running out of time and needed to shower and get ready. While drying yourself, you stopped for a moment and soaked in the view of yourself in the mirror. You sighed, not really feeling it today.

“How could anyone even be attracted to that?” you muttered to yourself, as you turned away.

The final outfit was simple, but good enough, you thought. It was winter after all. Just a regular pair of jeans, and a top with a colorful pattern on it and a hoodie-jacket. You decided to keep most of yourself covered up, since you were having one of those days where everything about you felt wrong. One last look in the mirror, as you adjusted your hair a bit, and you were off to… Whatever it could be. Honestly, you didn’t know what to expect.

The snow was whirling around, heavy and wet. You got into your car, but for a second you wondered if you’d even make it out of the garage due to the snow. You had shoveled the driveway and the road up to your house earlier that day, but now there was almost no proof of that. Still, you had to brave this storm. You had been both looking forward to, and feeling anxious about this all day. No way in hell was the weather going to get in your way now!

There wasn’t actually that much of a problem to get out on the road as you first feared. The biggest problem was the view, since you could barely see a few meters ahead of your car because of all the snow. It was actually quite lucky that you had driven them home yesterday, that way you already knew which house you were going to.

As you parked the car and hurried to the door, you noticed Papyrus in the window, his face pressed against it. He sure was looking excited to see you arrive, you didn’t even need to ring the doorbell. The door was swung open, and he got you inside.

“May I take your coat?” he asked, holding his hand ready around your shoulders.

“Uh, of course!” you tried not to laugh, but the way he said it, and the way he was moving was obviously a huge act.

Their house was just the perfect temperature, and you could smell the food all the way out to the entry.

“This way!” he said, once you had gotten your shoes off as well, and lead you into the kitchen where Sans was already sitting at the table.

“Hey, glad you made it here safely. Papyrus was almost too busy looking for you through the window to even cook the food,” he said with a grin that, despite it being his usual face, looked very sincere. “Pap loves to cook for people, especially those who have never tried his ‘culinary masterpieces’, heh.”

You sat down at the opposite side of Sans, and you watched Papyrus add the finishing touches to the food. From here you could tell that it was spaghetti, which was no surprise to you at all. You caught Sans’ eyes for a second.

“Knock, knock,” he said.

“Who’s there?” you replied instinctively.

“Justin.”

“Justin who?”

“Justin time for dinner!”

As if on cue, Papyrus put a plate of spaghetti in front of you. You chuckled. This must have been planned from the beginning. They high-fived, before Papyrus turned back to ready his and Sans’ plates too.

When everyone was served, and sitting at the table, Papyrus granted you permission to start eating. You looked down at the mountain of spaghetti in front of you, it looked promising, you thought to yourself as you grabbed the cutlery. The skeletons were looking at you intensely, maybe a bit too intensely. Papyrus was leaning forward a bit, and Sans cocked his head as he alternated between looking at you and his brother.

The air suddenly felt very tense, as you struck the spaghetti with your fork, twirling it around slowly as you glanced up. Papyrus was almost leaning into his own spaghetti right now. Finally deciding you had twirled enough, you lifted the spaghetti-filled fork up… Then back down again to stab one of the meatballs, and finally up towards your mouth while opening it.

Papyrus was pretty much leaning over the whole table now, and Sans tugged his shirt to get him to move back, his brows furrowed slightly. Time to end the torture, you thought as you bit down and slid the fork back out to chew it. You chewed for a while, trying to find the right words to describe what your taste buds were experiencing right now. Sans was already getting ready to comfort his brother, as Papyrus slowly sat back down.

You finished chewing and swallowed before your face lit up.

“Mmmh! This is really good! What kind of seasoning did you use for the sauce?” you asked as you moved on to your second bite.

Papyrus excitedly started explaining how he made the whole dish, down to the smallest details. You weren’t fully paying attention, and instead you peeked at Sans who had a look of disbelief on his face. You winked discreetly at him. The truth was that the spaghetti was pretty mediocre. It wasn’t bad, honestly, but you had really eaten better spaghetti in your life. However, it was hard not to notice how important this seemed to Papyrus, so you decided to leave the harsh honesty at the door this time.

After everyone had finished up, and Papyrus had cleared off the table, he took you into the living room.

“My favorite show is about to start; you have to see it!” You felt curious. What could Papyrus’ favorite show possibly be? You sat down on the couch next to him, but noticed that there wasn’t any space for Sans to sit. The question didn’t get much time to form in your thoughts before you got your answer. Sans crawled onto the both of you, and laid down across your laps. His feet on his brother, and his head leaning on the arm rest on your end.

Because of the sudden invasion of your lap, you weren’t sure where to put your hands. Instead you just crossed your arms, it was the most comfortable solution right now.

“Oh, it’s starting now! Look, look!” Papyrus exclaimed loudly, pointing at the TV, and you swore you could hear his bones rattle with excitement for a brief moment.

It was a talk show; the host was a flat rectangle with arms. Quite amazing. You didn’t catch his name at first.

For a second it seemed very standard, and boring, until someone from the crew flipped a switch on the robot’s back. The lights turned off, spotlights appeared, glitter was falling from the ceiling and rainbow lasers flashed as the rectangle changed into a more humanoid, and very handsome form. “Mettaton EX” showed on the screen, the real show was about to start. From then on guests were brought in, but the whole thing seemed to be mostly about the robot and not them. You recognized the other form from the newspapers and internet gossip. He had gained immediate popularity in the human world, among the LGBT+ community in particular.

The show seemed to last forever, especially since your arms were now starting to cramp up from being held in the same position for so long. It was time to give in, you let your arms fall gently onto Sans, one on his chest and the other on his… Wait, what? You looked down. Your arm was clearly resting on a stomach. You inhaled sharply. What what what?! How? Skeletons are just bones; they don’t have bellies! They can’t have bellies, can they? You could feel him breathing gently, and you had another realization. He had lungs?!

You almost felt dizzy from trying to wrap your head around it. They were wearing clothes, after all, but… Looking at Papyrus, he’s got… Your thoughts paused again as you had yet another realization. Papyrus’ outfit was so skimpy! If a human walked around like that, they’d be half naked! He didn’t have skin though, so it was okay. Maybe...? You tried to forget about it, and pay attention to the TV. The talk show had ended now, but another show with the same robot started. A soap opera, or something, it seemed to be very dramatic at least.

The plotline was so convoluted, you had no clue what was going on. Not to mention Mettaton EX was playing like seven of the main characters. Papyrus seemed to be very into it, though, so you weren’t going to judge. However, you couldn’t seem to keep your attention on the show for long, with the ridiculous plot, and a skeleton with a belly on your lap. Sans was now asleep, or at least you thought he was. His ever-present grin was a little softer around the edges, and his breathing slower and deeper.

This was your chance, you thought to yourself. You were just going to sneakily check, and then you’d finally be at peace. Carefully you moved your hand down to the edge of his shirt, stealthily hooking your fingers under it and pulling it up far enough for you to lean over and look inside… There was nothing there. You looked back at his face to check if he was still sleeping, his head had rolled over a little, still sleeping soundly. You poked your fingers under the shirt, far enough to be sure they would have hit something, but no, you couldn’t feel anything. Still, you could see his shirt resting on a visible belly. A belly that only existed through clothes? Pulling the shirt back down gently, you now felt more puzzled than ever.

You spent another hour pondering about how skeletons work on their own, without the rest of the body around them, while partially paying attention to the TV. By now you had realized that this was a Mettaton-only channel, every single show was with and about Mettaton.

As time went on, the weather outside got worse. A sudden gust of wind crashed against the wall, making the whole house creak. Both you and Papyrus looked to the window, Sans didn’t even wake up from the noise.

“Oh my god, how am I going to get home in this weather?” you said with a low voice. “Hmmm, I don’t think you should head out at all right now,” Papyrus said thoughtfully. “You should stay here for the night!”

Woah, wait. What now? “Like, sleep here?” you almost huffed it out, making it sound worse than it actually was. “Where am I going to sleep, then? This couch may be a good fit for Sans, but I doubt I could sleep here.”

“No worries, you can take my bed! I can sleep on the couch, that’s no problem for me! I don’t have muscles that could get pulled anyway!” He sounded so strangely happy about it, and the both of you chuckled a bit from it.

You thought about it a little. On one hand you’d really prefer to sleep in your own bed, but… Ever since you met the skeletons, it had been feeling sort of cold and lonely. There was also the fact that you would rather not go out when the weather conditions were as bad as now. You pursed your lips as you also secretly admitted you really wanted to stay over.

“Alright then, I guess I don’t have much of a choice,” you said, with a pretend-defeated tone.

“Excellent!” Papyrus cheered. “Let’s put my brother to bed, and then I’ll ready mine for you! Come, come!” Sans hadn’t felt very heavy on you, but you were still amazed at how easily Papyrus just scooped him out of your lap, and carried him up the stairs and into his room. You decided not to enter Sans’ room, and just waited in the hallway.

A little while after, Papyrus came back out and took you to his room.

“I’ll allow you to enter my domain!” he exclaimed dramatically as he opened the door.

You quickly realized you hadn’t even had time to make any expectations, so everything was a positive surprise. The room was nicely lit, clean and tidy. He went straight to the bed to change the sheets, and your brain had another small breakdown for a moment. He had a race car bed!

Papyrus noticed your look and gave you a triumphant smile.

“I see you find my bed interesting!”

“Yeah, uh... Well, you know...!” You waved your hands around aimlessly, feeling a bit flustered about how terrible you were at being subtle with your staring. “I just… I’m surprised you could even get a bed like that for adults!”

“Oho! I didn’t get it anywhere, Sans made it for me, years ago!”

“Really?” Imagining Sans putting any sort of effort into making anything, let alone a whole bed, was hard. You put your hands on it. It was solid and sturdy, probably weighed a lot too. Now that you were studying it closer, you could see that it was hand painted, even the small details like the lights and the windows on the side. The wheels had actual metal rims on them, someone must really love their brother a whole lot.

Letting Papyrus continue with the sheets, you walked over to a shelf filled with figurines. Most of them seemed to be terrible knock-off figures from well-known shows, while some of them were more generic action figures, as well as a few that seemed to be of higher quality, but you didn’t recognize the characters.

He disappeared out of the room with the used sheets while you kept looking around. You dared yourself to peek inside his closet. There were only a few outfits, but they were hung nicely together so that he could easily just pull out the entire, perfect outfit for any occasion. He had a computer too, but it wasn’t logged in at the moment.

You had pretty much seen everything worth sneaking into at the moment, and you just ended up standing sort of awkwardly in the middle of the room when Papyrus came back, and quickly put the clean sheets on.

“There! Now the bed is nice and ready for you to sleep in!” You couldn’t help but feel like you were causing him so much work, and basically throwing him out of his own room, but you still thanked him for it. Making it seem like you were ungrateful wouldn’t help your conscience.

“I, uh… Don’t really have anything to sleep in, though,” you said hesitantly. Normally you would have just not said anything, and just slept in whatever you had on you at the moment. To be fair, it wasn’t like you had to crash at other people’s places unintentionally that often, in fact... This was possibly the first time.

“Nyeh! I’ll grab one of Sans’ shirts, he won’t have a problem with it!” You didn’t even get the chance to protest before Papyrus was out the door, and came back only a few seconds later with a shirt. He handed it over. It was just a plain white t-shirt.

“Hopefully it’ll fit well enough to sleep in!” he said as he picked out his own sleepwear from the closet.

Holding the shirt to your body to sort of check, you agreed that it would be good enough. When you looked back up, Papyrus had taken his scarf and shirt off. A small surprised squeak escaped you. He stopped before taking his underwear/short/what were they even off.

“Oh, aren’t you going to change?” he asked, puzzled.

“No!” you blurted out. “I mean! I-is there a bathroom here?” Your face felt like you had just popped your head into molten lava, and you whole body was shaking from pure embarrassment. Why was it such a problem? He was a skeleton! He looked exactly like you’d expect a skeleton to look without clothes!

“Ah, of course! Right down the hallway, the last door on the left!” He was about to continue getting undressed, but you had already turned around and practically ran out of the room. When inside the bathroom, you locked the door, and just sat down at the toilet to calm yourself. It was fine. He wasn’t naked, in the human sense at least.

Waiting for your body to stop shaking, and your breathing to return to normal, you finally felt ready to get up and actually change. A quick use of the toilet, which you realized was strangely clean, and dusty. The bathroom as a whole seemed like it was barely in use. There were towels, but nothing else. No medicine or various creams and such in the cabinet. They probably didn’t need stuff like that, you thought.

Given Sans’ size, the shirt did indeed fit you, surprisingly well actually. You didn’t have any bottoms to wear, and sleeping in your jeans was a no-go.

“Just underwear then!” you whispered to yourself, posing confidently. The confidence was fake; you didn’t actually want to leave the bathroom without anything covering your legs.

A light knocking on the door brought you out of your mindscape. Papyrus’ muffled voice came through it. “Is everything alright?” The concern in his voice made you feel bad for acting like an idiot and being so awkward. Why couldn’t you just be more sociable and react subtler?

Pulling the shirt down as far as it would give without stretching it out, you waddled over to the door and unlocked it. He could probably tell that you were uncomfortable just from your face, but you tried to play it off again.

“Yeah, it’s fine! I just really needed to use the bathroom.”

He gave you a suspicious look. Crap, he’s not buying it, you thought.

“May I come in?” You shuffled awkwardly, you couldn’t really deny him entrance to his own bathroom, so you nodded and moved back. He too was wearing just a plain t-shirt, and a pair of boxer shorts. It was strange seeing him like that, so normal yet so… not. His regular outfit had big shoulders and boots and a scarf and looked very hero-ish. Now he just looked like a skinny person, with a hint of playing dress-up with a classroom skeleton.

The two of you just stood there a little while, the silence didn’t feel as awkward as one would expect. Papyrus was looking at you worried, but smiling gently. He wasn’t putting any pressure on you to explain yourself.

“How about we just go to bed, then?” his voice was much more gentle and quiet than you had ever heard him before.

Might as well, you thought, and nodded again. You felt like a child with the way you were acting. You took his hand, it felt exactly how you’d expect a skeleton to feel, except it was warmer. Not as warm as flesh, but it had the warmth of something being alive. It was comforting. When you got back to his bedroom, you quickly crawled into bed and under the duvet, feeling immediately better now that you were covered.

“Sorry… For acting so weird,” you said, a bit surprised that you did.

Papyrus waved dismissively. “Do not worry! After all, the weird ones are the ones with the most exciting personalities!”

You almost felt like crying now. “You’re just way too nice for this world, Pap!”

He smiled that big, bright smile he usually did. “I am the greatest, after all!” His face got more gentle again. “Will you be alright by yourself now, though?”

“I think I will,” you said, as you snuggled more into the bed. It was nice and warm, and you were already starting to feel drowsy.

“Alright then,” he said as he went for the door. “I’ll be right downstairs if you need anything, feel free to come down at any time!”

“Thank you, Papyrus.”

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this! It is an extra long chapter though, it's about the same length as the previous chapters combined! I said there wouldn't be any drama, but then everything took a weird turn at the end, oh my. Now we'll see where I take it from here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary; morning glory and snow-shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been two years and honestly I had deemed this fanfic pretty dead since I just can't seem to keep my interest for long enough. However, I did start this chapter in 2016, and just now finished it in 2017. I hope that perhaps the people who have read the previous ones are still interested in reading this one, because I really like it.
> 
> No one has proof-read this, we die like men

Waking up the next morning, you felt surprisingly well rested. The sun hadn't come up yet, but you could still tell the sky was completely clear. You stay under the covers, enjoying the warmth and fearing the cold of leaving the bed. The feeling of not knowing if anyone else was awake made you uneasy as usual. One can never know with sleepovers.

Sounds from the kitchen confirmed that someone was indeed awake. At first it made you feel better, but then your brain decided to wonder if maybe it could be a burglar. Shaking away the silly thought, you dared to lift the covers.

The room wasn't actually as cold as you expected, which was a pleasant surprise. Still, you shivered a little as you waddled over to the window and looked outside. There was so much snow! The storm had really left its mark, or should you say, erased everything else from existence. The backyard and everything around it was draped in a glittering white.

A ray of sunshine hit your face as the sun started to rise above the mountain. You took it as a sign that the day had well begun and that you could step outside and greet it. Opening the door slowly, you poked your head out, looking and listening for either Papyrus or Sans.

The distinct sound of Papyrus voice humming a melody-less tune floated towards you. You tip-toe quietly to the bathroom and pull your pants on before heading down the stairs. The gentle pitter-patter of your bare feet against the steps made you feel at home. Something about this place just felt so welcoming and non-judgmental.

Peeking into the kitchen, you spot Papyrus making some sort of batter. He sees you as well.

"Oho! Our guest has awoken! Did you sleep well?"

"I did indeed," you nodded back at him, smiling. "What are you making?" you move further inside the kitchen to look.

"I'm making pancakes! I'll assure you, spaghetti might be my main culinary attraction, but The Great Papyrus surely knows how to create many other dishes as well!"

You're wondering if maybe you goofed up by not being a bit more honest yesterday about Pap's cooking. Then again, one can't go wrong with pancakes! Or...?

Papyrus, who was now getting the frying pan ready, interrupted your thoughts: "Could you go wake Sans up? If he's not awoken, he'll sleep till way past noon! I don't understand how he does it!"

"How long have you been up then?" you wonder, considering it's still pretty early, even for you.

"About six hours!"

Some quick math and you figured he'd only slept for about two hours. You decide to not question it too much as you head back upstairs, Papyrus seemed to work in strange ways after all.

Standing outside Sans' door, you're now given the chance to wonder what it would look like, just like you didn't get to with Papyrus' room. You hesitate and look at the door. Papyrus' was covered it stickers and signs, but Sans' was completely blank. It didn't give you anything. You open it slowly.

Sans' room was colder than the rest of the house. At first you didn't see him, and started to wonder, but on closer inspection... His bedsheets were all crumpled into a ball on the bed, and behind it was Sans. Lying with his back against the wall, and the ball like a shield in front of him. Wearing nothing but a shirt and his shorts, he should by all logic not be looking so... warm and chubby. Yet there he was, as round as the ball of sheets on his bed.

Looking around the room, there wasn't much to it. Some laundry spread around, a single wardrobe and strangely enough, a treadmill. You grab the sheet-ball and start rocking it gently to see if that would wake him up. Of course it didn't, seeing as he slept through a storm and Papyrus carrying him upstairs last night.

Rocking the ball a little harder, you start to wonder just what you're doing with your life, and if Papyrus sent you on a failure mission just for fun. Sans doesn't even react or grab hold of the ball as you pull it out of the bed. It worries you a little, but he's definitely breathing. You climb halfway into the bed and start poking at him, not knowing what else to do. Every now and then you call his name, but for the most part you get no response. The poking does prompt a grunt here and there.

It also feels rather weird, the way poking him feels so much like poking a human. Poking his exposed arms felt like a normal skeleton, but poking his belly was soft. You were probably never going to get over how strange that was. Stepping out of the bed, you give up. He's not going to wake up, is he? Not unless you use drastic measures.

You're about to go back downstairs to Papyrus, but then decide to try one last thing. Just for fun. You grab into Sans' legs and start pulling him out of the bed. With his legs towards the floor, and his body on the edge, you kneel down and put his arms over your shoulders, hooking his hands together in front of your chest. You put each of his legs on either side of you as you stand up. Success! You've now acquired a Sans backpack!

Carefully you wobble towards the door, nudging it open, and begin the descend to the kitchen. You only make it halfway down before a sleepy voice on your back distracts you, and you almost fall. Your feel Sans tightening his grip around you.

"Hey, woah. What's this? I don't remember calling for a piggyback taxi," he chuckled, sleepy surprise in his voice.

You didn't really know how to respond to this, as you only just realized what you were actually doing, and hadn't planned on him waking up so suddenly. You carefully continue down the stairs before letting him down from your back, blushing profusely and mouthing a "sorry" at him.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. Being woken up the same way by Pap every day can get boring after a while. This was an... uplifting experience," he said and winked at you before going in the kitchen and greeting Papyrus.

\---

The breakfast was lovely and a nicer time than you've had for a long time. All three of your talked, joked and laughed around the table for a long time. After finishing up, Papyrus suggested you go out in the snow.

Outside was cold but refreshing. Papyrus gets all kinds of tool from the shed, shovels and whatnot.

"Let's have a snow sculpture-making-contest!" he declares and you laugh.

"Aren't you a bit too old for snowmen?" you ask in a joking manner. Technically you too were too "old", but you felt very up for having some fun in the snow.

"Nyeh! One is never too old for fun!"

You start building what you intend to be a unicorn, and Papyrus makes and excellent rendition of himself with huge muscles. Sans covers himself in snow and falls asleep again, which was about as much effort you expected him to put into it.

While he's sleeping, you and Papyrus build a wall in front of him. Then another, and more. Eventually he's got a small show castle around him. You then build another castle for yourselves. You pretend to have a tea party in your castle, doing silly, pompous voices and laughing. Eventually you start to get cold, and decide to throw a snowball at Sans. Papyrus gets a slingshot, and starts flinging snow at his brother at an alarming rate.

You gasp as a snowball comes firing back at you. Ducking behind the wall, you see Sans has woken up, making more snowballs. You make one too and throw it at him. Sans cheats and uses his magic to throw several snowballs at once at such speed you actually start to get frightened. You and Papyrus do your best to defend your castle. The battle escalates as Papyrus gets a bone, and starts baseballing the snowballs back at Sans. At this point you're too afraid to even partake, and just watch in amazement as the two brothers show off their powers over a silly snow fight.

A snowball flies at you, hitting you hard in the side of the head. Everything goes black for a split-second, and your ear starts ringing. You sit down in shock as both the skeleton immediately cease their fight and come to your side. You don't even see Sans coming, he's just suddenly there.

Both of them are fussing over you, but Papyrus is fussing the loudest. Sans on the other hand just looks at you with a worried and guilty expression. The snowball had come from him after all. You try to assure them you’re perfectly fine, but it doesn’t really help much.

“Are you sure you haven’t gotten a concussion?” Sans asks. Papyrus asks what a concussion is. “It’s sorta when your brain gets knocked around in your skull, which isn’t good for it,” the short skeleton explains. This doesn’t make things better, and you don’t even get to answer because now Papyrus is just fussing even louder.

You grab onto his hands to calm him down. “I’m fine, really. It’s nothing serious. No, I don’t have a concussion.” He wants to know how you can be so sure of that. “Because…” You let go of his hands. “I can still do this!” You grab handfuls of snow and shove it in his face. There’s a muffled ‘NYEH!’ heard from within the snow.

He shakes his head and digs the snow out of his eye sockets, throwing it back on you. “I’ll get my revenge!”

You make a sound somewhere between a laugh and a scream as you scramble to get up and run away, but Papyrus is too fast for you. The two of you roll around in the snow, caking each other in the white stuff. Papyrus has a clear advantage from not actually feeling the cold, and you shriek as he shoves snow down inside the back of your coat. Sans just shrugs and chuckles as he watches you tumble around like children.

\---

After playing around in the snow for a while, and getting too chilly, you decide it’s time to go home. Not because you really wanted to, but because you still had work that needed to be done.

Before getting into the car, you tell them you haven’t had this much fun in a long time. Just as you’ve started the motor, and is about to drive away, Papyrus knocks on the window.

“Wait! Let us exchange phone numbers before you leave!” Come to think of it, it’s been ages since anyone asked for your number in a friend-way, and not just for professional reasons. A strange warmth fills you, and you gladly give your number to the skeletons.

When you get home, the house is cold, and in reality, so are you from being out in the snow for so long. Yet you don’t feel cold as the warmth from earlier is still present. You had no idea a feeling could be such a physical sensation. This was the warmth of… friendship? Your stomach flutters at the thought, and you smile stupidly to yourself.

Yeah, that’s what this is.

You turn up the heat in the house, make yourself a gigantic cup of hot chocolate, then head upstairs to your work-station. How are you even going to concentrate now? Perhaps winding down a little first is a good idea. Browsing the internet a little might work. You open up your browser to the usual sites, Facebook being one of them.

That’s when it happens. One of your friends has shared an event page.

You take a sip of your chocolate as you get an idea. An idea for something you would never dare do alone.

But with the skelebros you might.

**Author's Note:**

> Proof-reading is for dinguses, ya dingus. If you see terrible mistakes, please let me know, ok?


End file.
